1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a music box container, particularly to a music box container with a regular sound-emitting device to drive a plurality of moving objects to swing leftward, rightward, upward, and downward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional music box container used to contain jewelry and gems is made of a box unit and a cover unit, with a spring-activated sound-emitting device installed inside the box unit. The cover unit is opened from or closed to the box unit. When the cover unit is opened, the sound-emitting device inside the box unit starts to function and send out beautiful music.
The music box container may have moving objects in the shape of an animal, human or whatever configuration. When the cover unit is opened and the sound-emitting device starts to function, the moving objects also start to rotate, adding much fun and amusement.
The moving objects in a conventional music box container, however, can move only in a monotonous rotation. Furthermore, the conventional music box container has only one monotonous moving object, instead of a plurality of moving objects that move synchronously. In other words, it lacks amusement and fun.
It is obvious that the conventional music box containers do involve inconveniences and shortcomings in their applications that need improvement.
To seek possible improvement on the above shortcomings, the inventor has devoted in research and has finally come up with the present invention with a reasonable design and effectively improvement.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a music box container involving a sound-emitting device that is capable of simultaneously activating a plurality of moving objects to swing leftward, rightward, upward, and downward, providing additional fun and amusement.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides a music box container comprising a box unit, a cover unit, a sound-emitting device, a transmission mechanism and a moving picture. The cover unit is joined to the box unit. Inside the cover unit is a formation of an accommodating space. The sound-emitting device is installed inside the box unit. The transmission mechanism comprises a gear set and a connecting-rod mechanism. The gear set is connected between the sound-emitting device and the connecting-rod mechanism. The moving picture comprises a frame unit and a plurality of moving objects. The frame unit is accommodated inside the accommodating space of the cover unit. The moving objects are installed inside the frame unit. The moving objects are joined to the connecting-rod mechanism. Thereby, the components are assembled to make the present invention of music box container.
For better understanding of the characteristics and technical approach of the present invention, please refer to the detailed description and drawings as follows. The accompanying drawings for the purpose of reference and description shall not be based to restrict the invention.